Mokuton Hobbit
by Dareagon
Summary: Bilbo remembers being Senju Hashirama. And it changes everything. (Rated M to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything Hobbit or LOTR related.

Beta: Kitsune! Thanks a bunch for all your hard work!

**Chapter 1**

His mind was being torn apart. So many confusing memories were flashing behind his eyes. The pain only made the confusion worse and for a brief time he had no idea who he was. Used to be? Were all these memories his? Were they someone else's? If so, how did he see them? Why were these thoughts coursing through his mind?

Madara charging him with a battle cry.

Sitting on his bench and looking out over Hobbitton.

Laughing at Tobirama's sour face. His brother had just found him after he ran out on his paperwork.

Watching his mother fight a Warg with only a frying pan, while standing guard before him.

Dying while fighting the man who had been his best friend, while his wife was sealing a Biju away.

Coming back to life, and dying again.

He opened his eyes, sat up with a start and threw up.

It took him a few seconds to get his erratic breathing and his equally frantic heartbeat back under control.

He was on the verge of a panic attack.

He'd never had a panic attack before… Wait, yes he had. He'd had them regularly after his parents had died during the Fell winter.

No, no wait… Hashirama had never had a panic attack. His brothers and his parents had one by one been laid before him, dead on the battle field, until only one brother remained.

But Bilbo… Bilbo knew what panic attacks were…

Wait…

How could he remember being both?

Why did he remember being both?

Hashirama had died, twice, at least! Maybe even three times? But… Bilbo hadn't… right?

He blinked his eyes and forced them to focus. He looked around; everything was still dark. Either he was suddenly blind or he was in a very dark space.

Bilbo's panic clawed at his throat. Hashirama tried to break through it and keep calm.

What was the most recent thing he/they could remember? It took him/them a while, his killer headache not helping, but… Bilbo's memories felt… more recent?

Somehow?

He'd been on a quest with dwarves, and… all he'd really done was try not to die, and keep the dwarves alive as well.

Gandalf... Gandalf had come and had thrown his whole life upside down, and then he'd been travelling to get over the Misty Mountains.

Gandalf was a wizard, with genuine magic, and Bilbo (that was who he was now, right?) was off to fight a dragon.

A dragon.

A huge, fire breathing dragon…

Even Hashirama had trouble keeping calm at that, though he was equally as apprehensive as he was excited.

But what was the last thing he/they could remember?

They had settled down for the night? After stumbling across those Stone giants?

He remembered now – they fallen through the floor of the cave!

Goblins had been everywhere and he had fallen.

Down, down, down, he'd gone.

He must have hit the floor of wherever he was pretty hard he thought as he rubbed at his head.

A sharp pain shot through his brain, and he moaned.

He couldn't see his hand, but both his scalp and fingers felt sticky now.

Blood.

Obviously he was hurt.

He probably landed head first…

Damn.

"Hello?"

His voice was barely audible yet it echoed through the space. He still couldn't see a thing.

If anyone else was here with him, they should have heard that. Right? Couldn't be a bad idea to try again, right?

"Hello? Anyone here?"

No answer.

Did he dare try again? There could be goblins around… So, did he dare? Would he risk it?

Did he have a choice?

If he didn't find his company again (and was it really his? His, as in, he was a part of it? Wasn't that the opposite of what he'd told Bofur? Hadn't he been convinced he'd never be a part of them?), then he was completely alone, and farther from home than he'd ever been.

He had no idea which way to go, if there even was a way to go, except up?

If he didn't find the company, would they come look for him? Would they? Some might want to, but he didn't remember Bilbo making many friends among them. Would they see it as a waste of time and continue on?

He didn't want to think it, but... probably.

It wasn't a nice thought and it only made his/their panic harder to fight, but it felt... honest? With what he could remember… Yes, it was probably more honest than anything else he tried to convince himself to believe.

But it didn't help in keeping a level head.

Not at all...

He was struggling so hard to breath, he barely registered he was actually suffocating.

The ground under his feet (his large and hairy feet, and wasn't that both astonishing and calming at the same time?) shook violently.

Reflex made him brace himself, short of breath though he was. Nothing could prepare him for the branches that burst out of the rock.

He finally took a breath in shock.

The branches wrapped around him and took him with them.

Up. They kept getting larger, punching what had to be boulders out of the way.

Rubble started falling down and he pressed himself closer to the big tree that was growing before his eyes. It had to be huge by now but he still couldn't see much of anything. Suddenly more stuff (rocks and earth and dirt and who knew what else) came falling down, some hitting him on their way, and then there was light.

He had to blink repeatedly while the tree grew higher, taking him up with it.

It wasn't sunlight, but light from fires. Torchlight, in a very big open space. He could see rudimentary build platforms and lots of goblins.

Lots and lots of goblins…

Oh dear.

They really were hideous to look at. Boils and sores and just really ugly in general. He had seen them before his fall, but he hadn't had time to really look at them in all the chaos.

They shrieked and pointed primitive looking weapons at the tree. The weapons looked very home-made to him now that he'd seen the dwarves' weapons and he could remember the ones shinobi used. He could actually compare them.

The dwarves are running on the platforms with goblins in pursuit, or at least they were. Everyone seemed to have stopped whatever they were doing (fighting and running in this case) to watch the giant tree grow out of the cave floor.

"Bofur!" He yelled down as he recognised the dwarf.

The hat wearing dwarf looked up at him with wide eyes. "That's Bilbo! What are you doing up there?!"

"Into the tree!" Gandalf yelled out of nowhere as he jumped and grabbed onto one of the moving branches.

The dwarves quickly followed his example, yelping all the way and screaming in distress. The goblins screeched in protest and tried to climb into the tree as well, only for the branches to violently lash out and smash them into the cave wall or push them off the platforms.

"What is this?!" Dwalin yelled out.

"Gandalf?! What magic is this?" Thorin snarled at the wizard.

Gandalf didn't reply, but shot a frown the hobbit's way.

Bilbo bit his lip in worry. He was fairly certain that this had something to do with him – Hashirama had been known for his Mokuton after all – but, the problem was, he wasn't aware he was doing anything. Well, obviously he could see something was going on, but as Hashirama, he had needed chakra and hand signs and an actual jutsu… He hadn't done any of that now. He wasn't even sure chakra could be used in this world.

The tree grew and grew and burst through the ceiling of the cave, through layers and layers of rock. It seemed to take hours, until a burst of daylight nearly blinded them all.

They were finally back outside.

The tree kept growing for a little longer and then stopped. It did keep moving around, as it gently lowered its parts where the company was clinging to it.

Bilbo was the last to gently be set down, his feet finally back on the ground.

"Bilbo! What happened to you?! And where did-"

Bofur yelled at him in worry, gently grasping his shoulders, and Bilbo had to fight to stay conscious.

"Down, down, down I fell." He illustrated with his hand.

"Let me take a look at your head laddie." Oin grunted as he walked closer.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He tried to dismiss them

"Fine? Your face is covered in blood!" Kili exclaimed in shock.

He waved their worries away.

"And where did that tree come from? Did you magic it, Gandalf?" Gloin butted in.

A Warg howled.

"That sounds very close." Bilbo absent-mindedly noted.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled at them.

The wizard's long legs gave him quite the advantage over the others. Bilbo and the dwarves had to work hard to keep up. Again.

They sure did a lot of running on this quest.

He should be more worried. Whether he was Bilbo or Hashirama, or both, he should be really worried right now.

But he wasn't.

Whatever was happening, it didn't feel real.

He probably had a concussion. That could explain it, especially since he still had a headache.

"Into the trees!" Gandalf yelled again.

Bilbo followed, and was the last one to reach the trees. Unlike the others he didn't even have to jump up to reach the lowest branches. The branches actually moved to reach down so he could climb on, and then moved higher again to help him climb up.

Whatever this new power was, it was coming quite in handy.

A pack of wargs, with orc riders snarled at them from on the ground.

Brilliant, now they were trapped in the trees, and Gandalf was setting them on fire.

Was he really throwing down burning pine cones? The dwarves yelled enthusiastically as they threw some down as well, some even hitting the wargs.

Bilbo had difficulty focusing. He shook his head sharply, in the hopes it would help.

A huge white warg approached them, and equally white orc on its back. It had deep scars all over his body and a steel weapon that was stuck into his body where his arm had once been.

He looked really dangerous, and scary.

Currently, the Orc is completely focused on Thorin, and snarling something in a strange, guttural language.

At the last bellow of their master, the wargs threw themselves onto the trees, trying to topple them.

They succeeded.

The trees fell, one onto the other. Until the last one fell and hung mostly over the cliff-side.

There was lots of screaming as they all hung on for life.

Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut, all the screaming making his headache worse. Most of the screams died down as the dwarves found their grip.

He blinked to try and will the pain away and looked around. Everyone seemed to have a somewhat stable grip on the tree. Thorin had even hoisted himself up and was standing.

Only Ori and Dori were still screaming for help.

Both were dangling under the tree, Dori holding onto a branch and Ori holding on to Dori.

Bilbo gulped. The way down was way too long; they wouldn't survive the fall.

He focused, as Hashirama once did, and willed the tree to help them.

"Stay away!" Dori screamed out as other branches reached down and winded around him and his younger brother.

Bilbo wanted to say something, maybe reassure them, but he got distracted when Thorin ran past him, sword raised, towards the white orc.

Had he gone mad? Or had Thorin also hit his head sometime in the last few hours?

The white warg intercepted Thorin's attack and threw him off balance, before it bit him.

It held Thorin in its maw, and snapped it's jaw closed. The dwarven king screamed.

The other dwarves screamed in rage, especially Dwalin, but neither of them could get a good enough grip to climb up the tree.

The warg threw Thorin away before going in for the kill. The dwarf was barely moving any more, and just moaned weakly as he hit the rock.

Bilbo wasn't aware he was moving until he had climbed up the branch he was clinging onto (or had the branch helped him up? He wasn't sure) and then he was running. Running to stand before the fallen king, in hopes of protecting him, or at least to stall long enough for the others to get here.

He reached for his little blade, only to realise it was gone. Where was-? Right, it had fallen with him in the goblin caves, and he hadn't thought to look for it when he woke up after his fall.

That had been stupid. A stupid mistake that could cost him everything now.

Damn it!

Oh, that warg was big! It was just as big if not bigger than him!

He'd seen quite a few wolves and wargs during the Fell winter, but never one as big as this one.

No, now is not the time to think back and reminisce, so he forced the memory of his mother fighting a wolf in the snow from his mind and tried to focus.

Another orc approached him, it was almost upon him and he panicked.

Tree branches burst out of the ground and skewered the orc in multiple places. He stumbled back, but still got some of its dark blood on him.

The dwarves bellowed, and Dwalin, Fili and Kili threw themselves onto the enemies.

Bilbo stayed where he was, before Thorin, as something big grabbed him from behind. He yelped, startled, and screamed as his feet left the ground.

A giant eagle was carrying him in its talons!

And then, a bit further over the cliff-side, he was abruptly dropped.

He screamed louder than before, only to land on the back of another giant bird. He had to grab fistfuls of feathers to prevent himself from falling off.

Around him, one by one, the others dwarves joined him on the back of other eagles, Gandalf as well.

He sighed in relief. And finally, on the back of the Eagle, he allowed himself to black out.

**TBC.**

Please let me know what you think? That would mean the world to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything Hobbit or LOTR related.

Beta: Kitsune! Thanks a bunch for all your hard work!

AN: Since some of you already commented on it: I don't plan on adding any pairings that aren't canon. Not right now, in any case. Should that change, you guys will be the first to know.

There will be some very close Bromances! Probably. I love the idea of the dwarves adopting Bilbo as their own.

**Chapter 2**

When he came to, all he could focus on was the warm squishy thing he was laying on. It couldn't be a bed, it was much too lumpy and it kept bouncing him in every direction.

He groaned and tried to lift his head. His whole body felt heavy, exhausted in a way that… was just as familiar as it was strange? Was this… chakra exhaustion?

That's what it felt like – as if he had used a huge jutsu, and even using sage mode, forced too much chakra into it.

He opened his eyes and only saw white. He had to blink a few times to make out more; still white, but strands of it, weaved into intricate braids.

Hair, then.

He tried to lift his head once more. He managed this time, and now he realised what was going on. Someone was carrying him. Dori, if he wasn't mistaken. He was on Dori's back and the dwarf was running through an open field.

"D-Dori?"

"No time now!" the dwarf replied in a panic.

He frowned. What was that about? Dori was one of the politest dwarves of the company, the one most concerned about everyone's well-being.

There was a loud sound behind them. He turned his head as far as he could and flinched.

A huge black bear burst out of the forest behind them.

Well, that explained the running.

He probably should feel more… panicked about being chased by a giant and probably violent bear, but… he felt quite calm right now. Maybe it was the Hashirama part of him, or maybe he just hadn't completely registered the problem. Either way, Dori was carrying him and he wasn't going to stop the dwarf so he could run himself. He still barely felt strong enough to keep his head up, so running was out of question, and he wasn't going to ask Dori to stop anyway. That bear would be on them before he got set down.

It was quite the bear though – he'd never seen one that big – so there wasn't anything he could do about the situation. Staying calm was probably for the best then.

He did look up when Bombur ran past all of them in his hurry. He hadn't know the other was that fast…

They ran into a walled area – it had to be a garden – but everything seemed much bigger than he was used to. They ran towards the big wooden house and the dwarves were smacking into the massive door, trying to push it open. It didn't budge, and they got stuck there.

For a brief moment, panic started clawing at his throat again, but then Thorin pushed up the bar that served as a lock, and they all tumbled inside.

"What is that?" Ori gasped after they had thrown the door shut again, locking out the bear.

"That is our host." Gandalf admitted.

They all shot him incredible looks.

"His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer." Gandalf continued. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear, and sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable at best, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he's not overly fond of dwarves."

The dwarves spread into the house after that. Dori bent his knees, so Bilbo finally could get of his back.

Immediately both Bofur and Oin appeared on either side of him.

They don't hear Gandalf mutter to himself.

"Bilbo! You're awake!" Bofur smiled widely.

"Let me take a look at you, laddie. It looks like you took quite a tumble and I didn't get a chance before." Oin gestured with his squashed hearing horn.

"Euhm… I think I hit my head pretty hard." He agreed with the healer.

"Your whole face is covered in blood." Bofur gently told him with worry.

"Really?" Bilbo gently ran his fingers over his face. "Huh?"

There was something there, but it was dry and cracked. His hand still had some traces of dried blood on it as well.

Damn, it had gotten under his nails.

"Let's get you seated so I can take a look." Oin steered him towards the stable part of the house, and sat him down in the straw.

Bilbo flinched as the dwarf's fingers prodded his skull. It still hurt.

"Yes, you've got quite the big cut here. I'll have to sew it shut and the skin looks like it's colouring. You'll have quite the bump."

The old dwarves started cleaning Bilbo's scalp with a wet cloth.

"Huh." He replied, before trying to think. "I think I have a concussion."

"What's a concussion?" Oin said. "Oi, Dori, do you still have you sewing equipment?"

"Hm?" Bilbo blinked at the healer as Dori joined them with a small package. He handed it to the old healer and Oin got everything ready to stitch Bilbo's wound.

"Gandalf?" Bofur called out urgently. "Something is wrong with Bilbo!"

The wizard came over, followed by the other dwarves who lingered in the background. "What is going on?"

"Ow." Bilbo commented tonelessly.

He could feel it hurt, but it was as if he didn't completely register the pain.

"Don't be difficult, this won't take long. Gandalf, Master Baggins claims to have a concussion, but I have never heard of such an ailment." Oin confessed gruffly without taking his eyes of his stitch work.

"Ah, yes, I understand. I have never heard of dwarves getting concussions; they have very thick bones, you see. Thick skulls. The other folk aren't so lucky." The wizard tried to explain.

"Can you make some fireworks, Gandalf? I'd like to see them again." Bilbo had just gotten a flash of memory of the fireworks he'd seen when he was but a faunling, and he'd never seen any as Hashirama. So he was quite curious.

Oin grunted behind him. "Done."

"Yes, definitely a concussion. However he hit his head, it's scrambled up his brain. With rest, he should be good to go in seven to ten days."

"There is nothing we can do?" Oin asked as he handed Dori his pack back.

The wizard shook his head. "Only time can heal our Hobbit now. He should get some rest."

"Right, let's get him a soft place to lay down." Bofur stood up again from where he'd been sitting next to Bilbo.

"See if you can find something to cover him with." Oin yelled after him. "I don't like how he's shivering."

"Sure."

"I'm hungry." Bilbo said.

He stood up and walked into the area with the massive dining table. Ignoring the dwarves that scrambled after him, he started sniffing the cabinets against the walls, and opened one. He took out some bread and a pot of honey.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to do that, Mister Bilbo." Ori sounded both unsure and shy.

"Why not?" Bilbo tilted his head in confusion.

"It's just… our host might not appreciate us eating his food."

"True, but he probably didn't appreciate getting his snout squashed between his door, by uninvited guests who locked him out of his own house."

"Did you just… sniff out the food?" Bofur asked him as he came back with a big blanket in his arms.

Bilbo shrugged. "I'm hungry. We Hobbits like our food. I used to eat all the time at home."

"I hadn't noticed. You don't eat much more than us." Bombur's gentle voice broke through Bilbo's musings.

"Oh yeah, I never said anything." Bilbo said matter-of-factly. "We don't necessarily eat more in one go, we just have more meals in a day. Hobbits have seven meals, you know."

"Seven?" Ori squeaked.

"Yes, quite. There is breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper." He told them.

"I've never seen you eat that much?" Ori wondered in shock.

"Hmm." He hummed as he took a bite out of the bread.

"Mister Baggins, have you… been eating enough? While travelling, I mean." Bombur asked, paling at the thought.

"Well, I've had to adjust my belt. I've certainly lost some weight, but honestly I think I adapted well."

He didn't see the alarmed looks the dwarves exchanged., but he did suddenly spot what Bofur was carrying.

"Ooh, that looks like a really nice blanket! Ideal to cuddle in with someone. It's been ages since I had a good cuddle." He took hold of the piece of fabric in Bofur's arms and wrapped the huge blanket around himself.

It was much too big and pooled on the ground.

"I didn't know you liked to cuddle." Bofur said amused.

Bilbo pouted at his friend. "I didn't say anything because none of you looked like the cuddling type. I used to cuddle with my parents, but that was a while ago."

His parents, and Hashirama's brothers while they still lived. He'd always been the cuddly type, strangely enough. After Konoha had been build, he'd had Mito to cuddle with of course, but he still had managed to convince Tobirama to cuddle every once in a while.

It's just something that helped him relax.

"Oh?"

"They died." He shrugged. "And I don't like my Baggins relatives enough to cuddle with them. The Tooks live too far to go for a cuddle nap, except maybe during large family gatherings."

"I'll cuddle with you." Bofur smiled cheerfully. "If you want to."

"I thought dwarves weren't big on… touching?"

"Usually only with really close relations, but I don't mind. You're my friend and you're hurt. If cuddling makes you feel better, then we'll cuddle."

"Thank you." Bilbo replied softly.

"I cuddled with Bifur a lot after his… accident. We still do, some nights. It's no big deal, honestly." The dwarf shrugged.

"Let's all get some sleep." Gandalf interrupted them. "We'll be safe here for the night. I hope."

Bilbo snorted. Really reassuring that.

One by one, they all settled down in the hay to sleep. He and Bofur ended up laying side by side under the big blanket for the night. Bifur and Bombur laid down next to them.

Surrounded by so many people, Bilbo fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

He briefly woke up in the middle of the night. A huge man had just entered the wooden house and was watching them. He didn't do anything though, so he snuggled back into Bofur and let sleep take him once more.

He got woken up by some insistent voices who tried to whisper next to him, but who failed at such a simple task.

"Should we wake him?"

"It is getting late..."

"Best let him rest, lads. The journey has been tough on the little guy." his pillow rumbled.

Bilbo blinked his eyes sleepily. That was the best night's sleep he'd had in years.

It took him a little time to re-orientate himself.

The good night's sleep had done him wonders though. Never mind that he was lying in the hay, never mind that he hadn't washed his clothes in who knows how long. Never mind that he hadn't been able to wash himself in just as long.

He'd slept better than he had in a long time (Rivendell notwithstanding, of course).

It seemed as if his thoughts had finally stopped spinning and had found their place again in his mind.

Good.

But still a bit overwhelming.

"Bilbo! You're awake." Kili cheered as he leaned over to see Bilbo's face.

"Well I certainly am now." He grumbled playfully. "Is there a reason you woke me up?"

"It's getting late and our host… Got in during the night. Gandalf and uncle Thorin are talking to him right now." Kili straightened and plonked down in the hay next to Bilbo.

Fili shot his brother an amused look. "Uncle made it clear we weren't to muck up the talk. So we left, to make it easier."

"Really?" Bilbo mused. "Well, I'm hungry, is there anywhere else to get some food? Or do you think they'd mind I if I joined them?"

His stomach made some noise in agreement. Bilbo patted it gently as he stood up, and folded the blanket back up.

Fili and Kili exchanged a look and shrugged. "I don't think there is any food anywhere else, except in those hives outside maybe."

"Yeah, but those bees are huge, and I really wouldn't fight them for that honey." Kili completed for his brother.

"Interrupting it is, then." Bilbo gently rubbed the side of his head, to stave off a headache. Eating might help with that.

He walks over to the part of the house where some of the dwarves, Gandalf and a giant stand and sit around the big table.

"Good morning, little Wanderer." The giant, wild looking man greeted him as he approached.

"G-good morning." Bilbo gulped. Those eyes were very intense. "My apologies, but what did you call me?"

"Once upon a time, your people were Wanderers. They passed through these lands, in search of a home." The man explained. "There were stories told about them among my people."

"Really?"

"Hobbits lost their home as well?" Ori asked.

The dwarves shot each other troubled looks.

Bilbo blinked. Huh… He hadn't realised the parallels the dwarves could draw from that.

"Well, it was a long time ago, but yes. Though why our home was lost is not something any Hobbit still remembers, we have some tales of the Wandering Days still." He replied while trying to recall the stories his parents told him.

"It was a long time ago." Beorn agreed. "Gandalf told me quite the story about your journey here. It seems you inherited more from your ancestors than you knew."

"Excuse me?"

"The wizard was surprised as well. Your history does not speak of your people growing trees and plants in ways elves could only dream about?"

"No, not that I can remember." And he couldn't remember anything like that. He'd had the Mokuton as Hashirama, sure, but he'd never heard of anything like that concerning Hobbits. "I'm sorry, how very rude, might I ask for your name, Master…?"

"Beorn, and I am no Master. I am the last of my kind."

"Oh I am terribly sorry about that." And Bilbo really was. While he/they'd never experienced that sort of loss, he'd lost enough people in both lifetimes to know grief. "My name is Bilbo Baggins, at your service."

"I have no need of your services, little Wanderer, but you are welcome to anything here. I am glad one of your kind walks in Middle-Earth once more. Take some food."

"Thank you." Bilbo accepted the food Beorn offered him. It wasn't much, and he had eaten the same the night before, but only now was he clear enough in his thoughts to appreciate it. After weeks of stew and rations on the road (or what felt like weeks), some bread was heavenly.

The dwarves and Gandalf were staring at him though. Bilbo, who had hoped not to be confronted about what had happened before he had some time to really think about it, fidgeted.

It was making him very uncomfortable, so he stood up and grabbed his food.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." He went outside, desperate for some time alone.

He sat down between the flowers, with his back against a tree in Beorn's garden, simply closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

He just needed some time to think.

The weather was beautiful, and not a good representation of his thoughts, at all.

He munched on the piece of bread.

Because he was Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit from the Shire, and at the same time, he was Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure, the village he'd helped create.

The village he'd died for, multiple times. Hashirama had died so many times, again and again and again.

He had survived battlefields, over and over again, seen his dream realised, had actually managed to do what everyone had told him repeatedly wasn't possible; he had united clans and build a Shinobi village.

And then his best friend had seemingly lost it, and they'd had to fight to the death. It had felt like such an impossible fight at the time, battling both Madara and the strongest of the Biju all at once.

But it had nothing on the fights after his death.

He had died, for the first time, at the end of his battle with Madara. Mito had taken care of the Kyuubi, thank Kami, and he felt at peace knowing his little brother would take care of their village.

Only to reawaken as he was called to fight Tobirama's student in a fight meant to help destroy all he had worked so hard to build.

He'd never been more relieved to die. Thanks Kami for Hiruzen, to have the strength to go against two kage, one of whom was his old sensei.

He had not expected to be brought to life again after that. But boy... he'd never understand Uchiha.

This one didn't seem hell bend on... Well no, that wasn't true. Whatever Uchiha Sasuke's deal had been, he had raised four Hokage from the death to clear the air, to get answers.

Talk about stubborn.

But their help had been sorely needed. To think there'd ever be an enemy powerful enough to unite all shinobi behind a cause... He hadn't given it much thought back then, too high on happy emotions from seeing his granddaughter and his brother again. He'd even been happy to see Madara, though the man had been nothing if not predictable.

They'd won, in the end, and he had died, again.

He wheezed, struggling to get his rapid breathing somewhat under control.

Those multiple deaths were only now catching up to him. All the emotions he hadn't allowed himself to feel on the battlefield.

Now, they threatened to drown him.

He leaned forward, caged his head between his knees, and finally allowed himself to cry. For himself, for the people he lost... For everything he hadn't allowed himself to grieve for yet.

"Bilbo?"

He flinched, but otherwise didn't move.

"Are you... alright?" Bofur sat down next to him.

Bilbo sniffles and whipped at his face to get rid of his tears. "Just a bit... overwhelmed, I guess."

"Yeah, I get that." the dwarf sighed.

"My apologies. I'm not usually... This isn't very me, to be honest." He admitted.

And it wasn't. Not as Hashirama, and not as Bilbo. Neither of him had had the tendency to just burst into tears, and maybe that was exactly why he did.

It had been too much. He'd always had an image to maintain; never let others seen you so vulnerable. The only one who'd ever seen him like this was Tobi. Hashirama had been clan heir first. It wasn't done to see the clan heir cry, even at one of his little brothers' funeral, if they even had one. Because of the war, and the killings, and sometimes they didn't even have a body to bring home. No, he had needed to be strong for everyone else.

As Bilbo, well, that had been different. As long as he'd had his parents, there had been no trouble. They'd taken care of him. When they'd died though... He'd still been young. Too young really, but he couldn't show his grief then. Not before his other relatives, who had done everything in their power to get him evicted from his own house.

Hell, they had probably convinced the whole Shire he was dead by now, just so Lobelia could finally own Bag End, the house she had been refused when Bilbo hadn't responded to her advances. The had been subtle at first, but more firm when she kept trying.

Bofur laid an arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a half hug.

"It'll be fine, you'll see."

**TBC.**

AN: So, to repeat, no romance. But a bit of bromance! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything Hobbit or LOTR related.

Beta: Kitsune! Thanks a bunch for all your hard work!

AN: Since some of you already commented on it: I don't plan on adding any pairings that aren't canon. Not right now, in any case. Should that change, you guys will be the first to know.

There will be some very close Bromances! Probably. I love the idea of the dwarves adopting Bilbo as their own.

**Chapter 3**

Getting this strange chakra under control took quite a bit of effort. Nature here was wilder than he'd ever seen in the elemental countries.

The chakra here was strange, wilder and, while a select few could use magic (and how weird was that!?), he had never heard any mention of chakra. So, did that mean people here didn't use it? Didn't know it existed? Or were just unable to use it?

He did notice he had a small chakra system through his body (getting some time alone to meditate and find it was another problem with the company hovering) but he didn't think his body was capable of producing more than it currently possessed.

However, Hashirama hadn't been dependent on his body's reserves. He had been a Sage, able to draw chakra from nature and use it to power his jutsu and, while Bilbo had not consciously been doing anything, that was the closest he came to explaining a tree growing that fast, underground.

Sensing nature's Chakra was an easy thing to do, like he'd done it a hundred times before (and he had). Once he familiarised himself with the feel of this wild chakra, getting it under control became the hardest part.

It flew through him with an ease he hadn't expected. He guessed it flowed through all Hobbits, to a certain point, but remembering to be Hashirama, memories of having the Mokuton, both or even something entirely different, had made the difference.

The Chakra flew so freely that it affected plant life around him, or at least that is what he suspected.

Getting it to stop was one of the hardest things both Bilbo and Hashirama had done in quite a while, because when he wasn't actively focusing on it, the grass would grow, flowers would bloom and trees creaked as they turned towards him.

It was very distracting and also _not good_, because Beorn's house was completely made out of wood. It reacted to him... wanting to grow, to move and it was eager to do so, meaning he spent a lot of time outdoors.

Wood with feelings… That was new. He'd never experienced that before.

Like right now, he'd been testing these 'new' powers ever since he came outside a few hours ago.

His stomach grumbled. It had to be almost time for lunch…

Not quite yet. He was still experimenting. He'd managed to create a little sprout, not bigger than his hand but…

It blinked at him.

The sapling tree had a face and eyes and it waved its two branches around as if to wave at him.

"Hello."

It opened its mouth and cooed at him.

Bilbo giggled, both in delight and from nerves. What had he just done? He'd never created a tree with a personality like this before.

He gently stroked the leaves at the top of the little tree's head. It hummed contently.

"You are adorable." Bilbo giggled as it tried to catch his finger. "I think I'll call you Tobirama."

It giggled happily.

He couldn't help but compare the sapling to his once-brother when he'd been a small child, before Tobirama had seen the battlefield. He'd been just as adorable.

And the sapling had red eyes as well, so that made the resemblance even bigger.

Not that his once brother had ever resembled a tree…

Never mind…

He tried to take his finger back, but little Tobi didn't let go of his finger.

"I'm going to need that back, Tobi." He smiled at it.

Tobi huffed.

"Haha, let's see. You want to stay with me?"

Tobi nodded.

"Oh, you're so cute." Bilbo gushed in true Hashirama fashion. He couldn't help it.

The sapling was still planted into the ground, so he couldn't take him with him like this. He looked around. "I'll be right back."

After looking around for a little while, he found what had once been a small cup of tea (Man-standard) and ran back to Tobi.

Tobi pouted at him and raised his hands as if to ask for a hug. Bilbo gently stroked the side of his face. "Just a second, Tobi. We'll be on our way soon."

He dug his hands into the earth surrounding the sapling and gently dug him out. He then planted him with extra earth into the tea cup.

Tobi looked around in wonder as Bilbo took his cup in hand and stood up. "It's easier to stay together like this, right?"

Tobi nodded with a smile.

"Let's show you off to the others!"

There was a spring in his step as he entered the house. "Look! I made a tree!"

Beorn chuckled at him and even Gandalf smiled in amusement. Thorin, the only dwarf in the house at the moment, raised an eyebrow.

"Good job, little Wanderer." Beorn encouraged him.

Bilbo set Tobi's cup on the table. "This is Tobirama, Tobi for short."

Tobi waved at them, but he seemed much less enthusiastic than before. "I am Tobi."

"You can talk! Oh, isn't that just amazing!" Bilbo burst out as he took the cup back in hand and brought Tobi close to cuddle him. Tobi threw his little hands around Bilbo's cheek.

"An Ent." Gandalf breathed in wonder. "You've… made a little Ent?"

Beorn hummed in delight. "Little Wanderer keeps surprising us."

Meanwhile, Thorin was still spluttering nonsense in shock.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at them all. "Is it really that unusual?"

"No one quite remembers when nor how the Ents came into being." Gandalf started his explanation. "Most anyone can remember is that they were give life by one of the Valar. Yavanna would have appealed to Manwë to protect the trees of Arda, which she feared for, after the creation of the dwarves by her husband, Aulë. Very few Ents remain now, and it's been Ages since new ones were born. Remarkable. When you think you've learned everything there is to know about Hobbits, they still manage to surprise you. Remarkable."

"I remember your people having a close affinity towards all things that grow. I had no idea it went this far though." Beorn admitted with a smile.

Bilbo smiled.

Maybe things were more complicated than him simply remembering another life? True, Hashirama had had the Mokuton, the ability to grow trees, but he had never made living trees like Tobi.

Was this a combination maybe? Mokuton and the magic/wild chakra here?

He wondered what else would be different?

Beorn's house was peaceful and Bilbo felt relaxed for the first time since running out his door. He hadn't been able to completely relax in Rivendell.

Rivendell had been beautiful, but it didn't feel real. Too perfect, too clean, too… just too much, and while the elves had been nothing but courteous with him, their distaste of the dwarves had been all too clear. It had been uncomfortable.

So, yes, he honestly preferred Beorn's home, from the flowers, to the giant bees, and the other animals, to the dirt that he could once more feel between his toes.

He sighed, looking over the land.

It was such a pity they couldn't stay here for long. Already, Gandalf and Thorin were mapping out their route for the next few days. From what Beorn told them, the goblins had been chased away, but the orcs were still skulking about nearby.

He mourned the loss of his little blade in the tunnels under the Misty mountains.

Still, he would need to have something to protect himself with. Bilbo had never felt the need for a blade, but Hashirama had grown up so used to them that the idea of not having one now was deeply unsettling.

He didn't feel comfortable asking the dwarves. Ever since things had calmed down a bit, the dwarves had behaved… coldly. Almost like they had at the beginning of their journey. A lot of them had relaxed a bit around him, treated him somewhat kindly, but now…

They weren't sure what to think if Bilbo now, with his strange powers and his living sapling. That was obvious. Most of them kept a wary eye on him and Tobi, but the younger ones loved the little… Ent? Fili, Kili and Ori were always around, playing and poking at Tobi, wide smiles on their faces. Bofur had eyed the little sapling warily, right until Bilbo had introduced him to Tobi as a good friend. Tobi had eyed him just as sceptically, but then he had waved at the dwarf. Bilbo was sure he had seen Bofur melt at the cuteness.

Tobi was the cutest. No one should be able to resist him. At least, that was Bilbo's opinion.

Bilbo was feeling surer of himself now, having gotten a good feel of this world's chakra. Being a sage in his last life sure helped with that.

He spend quite a bit of his time alone, and he spend it practicing. He didn't bring more trees alive, but he practiced getting a good feel of the chakra, tried to manipulate it enough to move it around, and things like that.

They didn't end up staying long at Beorn's which Bilbo thought was a pity. They stayed about two more days, for Beorn to go into the mountains and check their story, and for them to restock the supplies they had lost once the giant was satisfied with them.

Their days of rest passed quickly and before he knew it, they were getting on top of a pack of ponies, ready to continue their journey.

"Little Wanderer, this is for you." Beorn handed him a small pouch.

"Ah, thank you?" Bilbo accepted the pouch, curious to what was inside and why Beorn would give him anything?

"There are seeds from my garden in there." Beorn explained with a smile. Tobi who had climbed out of his little tea cup just this morning and turned out to have two little, wooden legs now, was sitting in Bilbo's front jacket pocket, peeked out of it and waved at the man.

Beorn chuckled.

"Thank you. But… Why?" Bilbo asked the man.

"Your people need greens around them. Healthy greens. Where you are going there are none. Not in Mirkwood, not around the mountain. The dragon burned everything green the day he came, and Mirkwood… the forest has been sick for a long time. These might help you keep a clear mind."

"Thank you." Bilbo clutched the little pouch tightly.

"Take care, little one. Dwarves do not understand things that grow." And with that omnious warning the skin-changer turned towards both Gandalf and Thorin. "Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind."

So they did. Their ponies ran fast and swift and it only took about two hours for them to reach the forest. Bilbo immediately understood what Beorn had said. The forest looked dark and angry. Dread settled inside him and Tobi whimpered, hiding in his little pocket.

Gandalf dismounted and approached the archway that stood at the entrance of the forest.

"The Elven Gate." He touched the stone. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said as they got off the ponies and grabbed their supplies.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

The dwarves grumbled but they too had spotted the large bear following them during their ride. So grumble they did, but they released the ponies either way.

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo couldn't help but say. He really didn't want to go in there.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance… south." Gandalf replied, still observing the entrance to the forest. He walked inside, muttering to himself. He came back out, and there was an urgency to him that hadn't been there before.

"Not my horse, I need it!" he yelled harshly.

What? The dwarves muttered in confusion, but Bilbo understood quickly.

"You're not leaving us?" He asked indignant as he stepped towards the wizard.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said quietly as he reached for his horse.

He shot Bilbo a look. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

Bilbo snorted. "That's a nice way of saying it."

Gandalf smiled at him. "You'll be fine, Bilbo. Trust in yourself."

The wizard turned towards the whole company. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

Thorin threw him a look.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Gandalf continued.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked confused. The forest, or the trees could use some form of genjutsu?

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." Gandalf warned them as he got on his horse and rode off. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

Thorin grunted and turned towards the forest. "Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. Let's go. We've but one chance to find the hidden door."

They entered Mirkwood and Bilbo gulped, really not wanting to go inside. But he couldn't stay behind either.

The path was somewhat clear, and visible. For now.

"The path turns this way." Thorin called out.

Something hung in the air though. Something sick. It wasn't actually the trees, bilbo realised as they kept on walking. The air was foul, and affected everything inside the forest.

The path kept disappearing and reappearing at random.

"This way." Dwalin yelled out again after losing the path for the umpteenth time.

The air grew heavier, walking in a straight line became harder.

"Air…I need air." Bofur said from next to him.

And suddenly all the dwarves started complaining.

"My head, it's spinning! What's happening?" Oin said.

"Keep moving." Thorin barked out.

Bilbo blinked. His eyes felt heavy. He bumped against the dwarf before him. Had they stopped?

"Nori, why have you stopped?"

"The path, it's disappeared! Again!"

"What's going on?"

"We've lost the path!"

He couldn't make out who said what any more.

"Find it. All of you, look."

"Look for the path!"

Bilbo couldn't do more than stand around and try to focus on the dwarves, who began to walk around dizzily in hopes of finding the path. The further they walked the harder it got. It was as if they were walking towards the infection…

"I don't remember this place, none of it's familiar." Balin muttered next to him.

"It's got to be here."

"What hour is it?"

"I don't know, I don't even know what day it is."

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?!"

"Gandalf said to stay on the path!" Bilbo half-shouted as best as he could, to gain the company's attention.

"We're going around in circles!" Thorin snarled back. "Getting off this path might actually take us somewhere!"

Moods had been very sour since entering the forest…

"Can we then at least go that way? To the less sick part of the forest?" Bilbo pointed behind them. "Not to the even sicker part you seem to want to go into."

Thorin snarled wordlessly and Bilbo actually took a step back in shock.

The dwarf startled at that, and blinked excessively, as if trying to clear his brain.

"Why don't you magic us a tree to get us out of this mess?" Dwalin asked sarcastically. "Bloody Hobbit."

"Well, maybe I will." Bilbo retorted back with a smirk.

"I am Tobi!"

Bilbo blinked in shock. "You know, you might not have meant it, Dwalin, but that might actually be a good idea…"

"What are you blabbering about?" the dwarf asked gruffly.

"Let's ask a tree!"

Bilbo looked around, and picked one of the healthier trees around them. It was quite beautiful with a light white, silvery bark. It was very big and sturdy and he could see reddish leaves which might be autumn colours, but it was very striking. He placed both hands on the trunk and gently guided the wild nature chakra through it.

He made sure to try and remember what he did with Tobirama, then gently tweaked it. He wasn't growing a new tree, he was waking one.

The tree groaned, and started moving.

The dwarves yelped in surprise.

Really, they were so easily startled. They had seen this before, after all.

The tree pulled its roots from the earth and turned to show them a face. It was a crinkly face make out of tree bark.

Big eyes blinked at him. The branches that made up it's hair, started growing. Nt growing bigger, but… Were those blossoms? The blossoms appeared, bloomed and a twinkling dust was released from them.

The air immediately got less dense, and Bilbo finally felt like he could breathe again.

"I ammm… awake?" Spoke a low, raspy female voice slowly.

It reminded Bilbo of the older female (grandma) hobbits in the Shire, but deeper. More earthly, if that made any sense.

The tree (Ent?) turned towards him and inclined her… head?

"Thank *breath* you, young Wanderer, *breath* for your assistance." She spoke very slowly, but he didn't have any trouble understanding her.

He smiled brightly. "Hi there!"

The dwarves were still gaping at him.

"Hmmm." The Ent hummed/growled at them. "Dwarves *Breath* with axes."

"Oh, don't mind them. They're with me. They won't hurt you, or any of your friends." He shot the dwarves a stern look.

They grumbled, but they seemed clearer as well. Whatever that pollen was, it was helping.

"So, what is your name, fair lady?" Bilbo asked with a smile.

He couldn't help but imagine the faces of his old shinobi friend if this had happened in Konoha.

"Who are *breath* you?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins. What is yours?"

"Flora." She said with a large exhale.

"Flora, it's nice to meet you."

"I am Tobi!" Tobi yelled excited from his pocket as he waved his little arms around.

"It is *breath* nice to meet *breath* you as well, *breath* young Tobi." Flora greeted slowly.

"You understand him?" Bilbo breathed in awe.

Tobi had only been saying that one sentence, over and over, ever since he had been created. Hearing a grown Ent talk, filled him with worry though. Had he made a mistake with Tobi? Had he somehow hurt the little sapling.

"Hmmm… Young *breath* Saplings take *breath* decades to learn *breath* to talk. He is *breath* quite advanced *breath* already, *breath* for his age." She said. "Much *breath* will become clear *breath* with time."

Bilbo sighed in relief.

The dwarves shifted uneasily. Only Kili dared to come forward. "I am Kili. You're really big!"

"No, *breath* you are *breath* very small." Flora replied.

Kili laughed in delight and Bilbo couldn't help but smile.

"Thank *breath* you for *breath* waking me."

"You are very welcome."

"Can we stop wasting time?" Thorin grumbled. "Can she help us or not?"

"She is right here. Ask her." Bilbo snapped back annoyed.

Thorin blinked at him in shock.

"You *breath* need help?" She leaned down to look at Bilbo.

"We're looking for a way out of the forest. To the east."

"Hmmm... That *breath* way?" She points into the trees, looking at him with big eyes.

"Um, if that is east, than yes. We are quite lost."

"Shall *breath* I walk *breath* with you? To the *breath* east?"

"That would be really nice. Thank you." Bilbo said before Thorin could open his mouth.

She reached for Bilbo with her arms, lifted him up and gently deposited him in the branches of her hair and he clung to her. It was very high up.

"We *breath* should leave *breath* as soon as *breath* possible. It is *breath* not safe here, *breath* for fleshlings. Creepers *breath* lurk *breath* nearby."

"Creepers?" Ori squeaked.

"Nasty *breath* creepers, with *breath* all their legs *breath* and their *breath* webs."

"We're taking directions from a tree. Brilliant." Dwalin muttered.

"If you don't like it, feel free to consider walking in circles for who knows how long. I don't mind waiting at the edge of the forest to see if you ever emerge." Bilbo shot the biggest dwarf a sharp grin.

**TBC.**

ENTS! Bilbo can wake up the trees and make them into Ents! I love little Tobi! He's largely inspired by Groot (from Marvel!) and he's the reason I started this fic in the first place 3 I hope you all like this twist ^^

Please, let me know what you think? Do you love Tobi as well? ^^


End file.
